Cerita Cinta
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: Tubuh telanjangmu di kebun apel sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengisi lamunanku. ;; prussia/hungary. based on balada susi dan joni. untuk Gicchan's Encounter.


**pairing. **prussia/hungary  
><strong>sinopsis. <strong>_Tubuh telanjangmu di kebun apel sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengisi lamunanku._**  
>warning. <strong>penggunaan nama manusia, OOC, fail, absurd, AU  
><strong>disclaimer. <strong>aph © hidekaz himaruya; album balada susi dan joni © melancholic bitch**  
>dedikasi. <strong>Gicha aka Gicchan's Encounter. Fic historicalnya nanti aja ya 8D; lu bikin aja dulu AmeBela-nya 8D;;  
><strong>based on. <strong>Balada Susi dan Joni, album karya Melancholic Bitch.

**a/n. **jujur aja gua lumayan takut bikin ini karena lirik-liriknya Melancholic Bitch itu memang cukup susah buat dicerna. Ugoran Prasad emang kelewatan ih -_- tapi kalau bukan karena itu, saya pasti nggak jadi pecinta lagu juga cerpennya \(OuO)/ sebenarnya pengen plot ini buat pairing UKLiech (_request_-nya yuka) tapi karena UKLiech punya plot tersendiri yang menurut gua gak bisa disentuh PrusHung, jadi gitu deh =)) (yah walaupun hampir plot dari cerita ini berdasarkan album yang menceritakan sepasang kekasih bernama joni dan susi 8DDD;;; jadi kredit plotnya kasih ke melbi aja ya 8DDDD;;;;b)

semoga lu ngerti dan suka, ya, Cha ( /-_-)/ \(-_-\)

**catatan. **banyak lirik lagu-lagu Melbi terselip dalam cerita ini =)) maaf ya~ mage ini kehabisan ide~ /dor & ada jika menemukan kata "Masup" di sini, maaf itu _bukan_ typo. Itu emang judul lagunya :D

.&.

**yang akan kaulakukan saat ini hanyalah bernapas dan membaca.  
>cerita cinta ini resmi dimulai.<strong>

.&.

_P R O L O G – namaku, namamu._

―

Ketika Gilbert dua puluh satu tahun dan Eliza dua puluh tahun, cinta menyelusup masuk secara perlahan kala hidup sedang bergegas di reruntuh dunia. Kota-kota menjalar liar dan rumah terkurung dalam kotak gelas, dingin dan cemas.

Gilbert berkedip, lalu menyeringai. "Namaku Gilbert."

Eliza mengangguk, menyembunyikan dompetnya di belakang punggung, dan menyambut uluran tangan Gilbert. "Hei, Gilbert. Namaku Eliza."

Orang-orang mengerubungi mereka tanpa melihat dan peduli akan suatu pertemuan yang baru saja ditulis takdir, berjalan santai melewati mereka: lelaki yang sudah divonis dengan sifat remaja dan kebodohan abadi, perempuan yang sudah dihukum dengan nasib buruk dan hati retak.

Oh.

.&.

_S A T U – Bulan Madu – pejamkan mata kita di Venesia._

―

Eliza memejamkan matanya, menghirup panjang udara sebelum membuka matanya lagi, gemerlap cahaya remang-remang menyelimuti kota antik penuh kanal ini. Mata hijaunya memandang ke bawah, menatap air yang begitu tenang dan konstan memantulkan cahaya kuning lampu jalanan, bayangan seseorang terperangkap di dalam sana.

Ia mengangkat dagunya, menatap kedua biji rubi yang tertempel di tengkorak berkulit albino itu dan menemukan dirinya telah ditatap dari tadi. Ia berkedip seraya mengangkat alis, menggumam _apa? _dengan suara lirih – pemandangan tadi telah mengambil persediaan oksigen, meninggalkannya tanpa persediaan udara. Gilbert tak menjawab, hanya menatapnya sembari mendayung sampan mereka lebih kencang. Eliza memalingkan wajah, berusaha mencari sesuatu yang dapat dilihat selain Gilbert; lampu dengan kaca bulat yang mengelilinginya, cahaya kuning berpendar terang; sepasang kekasih bercumbu mesra, tersembunyi di balik bayangan gedung batu bata; lantai biru gelap, tangga kuning, atap gelap tanpa bintang dan bulan; jembatan melengkung yang tinggal beberapa saat lagi akan mereka lewati. Tak ada. Ia menghela napas.

Jemarinya ia gerakkan menyentuh telapak tangan Gilbert, menggerakkan jempolnya ke atas dan ke bawah menelusuri kulit pucat itu. Senyum tipis mengembang di wajah Gilbert. Walaupun tangannya telah dieksplorasi oleh Eliza, ia mendayung dan mendayung dan mendayung, mempercepat laju sampan.

Awalnya, ia mengagumi pemandangan itu; semua terlihat seperti ia menjadi seorang Ratu Dunia dan gedung-gedung antik ini bersujud kepadanya dengan cepat. Tapi, lama-kelamaan pemandangan itu terlihat begitu mengerikan di matanya – ia seperti orang yang hanya berdiam diri di sana, sementara bangunan melebur dan membentuk bangunan baru, seakan-akan ia menyaksikan perubahan dunia dalam lima detik – Nepal terlalui – tak sempat singgah di Oslo dan Budapest – Nanking – Rio – Lima – Cape Town – mengerikan.

Ia mencengkeram ujung baju Gilbert, melempar tatapan tajam padanya dan memintanya untuk berhenti mendayung. Gilbert mengangkat alisnya dan terkekeh, berkata bahwa dulu Eliza berkata padanya kalau Eliza tak pernah takut pada siapapun, jadi ia mendayung sampannya lebih kencang dan tertawa lebar.

Eliza memukulnya berulang kali, berteriak _berhenti! _sampai suaranya serak. Cahaya di sekelilingnya berpendar makin terang, mengusir sebagian kegelapan pergi, membuatnya terpaksa melihat siluet wajah berkacamata itu, berdiri tegap dan menusuknya dengan tatapan itu. Mata Eliza melebar dan segera memalingkan muka, tak berani melihat darah mengalir turun dari dahi sang aristokrat itu, tetes demi tetes menyentuh kanal Venesia; biru menjadi merah. Sungguh, ia tak tahan lagi.

Ia menarik kemeja Gilbert begitu keras dan mengentakkan kakinya, membuat sampan itu kehilangan keseimbangannya―

Airnya menyakitkan.

Begitu gelap. Ujung kakinya tak merasakan dasar kanal. Terdengar suara benda terjatuh ke dalam air dan ia bersumpah kalau airnya berubah menjadi warna merah, dan ia juga baru menyadari kalau ia sama sekali tidak punya bakat dalam olahraga renang. Mungkin, mungkin ia akan tenggelam―

Ada lengan terjulur ke arahnya, menariknya masuk ke dalam dekapannya. Eliza membalas dekapan itu karena ia tahu – demi Tuhan, ia tahu! – kalau Gilbert yang sedang melingkarkan lengannya di di pinggul Eliza – tangan besar itu tetap terasa kasar di bawah air. Eliza tersedak air dan ia menggali kulit punggung Gilbert dengan kuku-kukunya, tidak berniat untuk melepaskannya walau pandangannya mengabur, membiarkan kegelapan menelan mereka berdua...

Ia membuka mata.

Keringat membanjiri wajahnya, rambut menempel di dahi. Ia melihat Gilbert sedang duduk, menonton matahari terbit dari pinggir jalan, sebelum menoleh ke arahnya dan mengerutkan dahi.

"Kenapa?" kata Gilbert.

Eliza memakai jaket dan menggeleng. "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa."

Gilbert mengangkat bahu dan kembali menonton langit berubah menjadi cerah. Sementara itu, Eliza mengambil dompetnya dan berjalan menjauh dari Gilbert, lalu mengeluarkan foto Roderich dari dompetnya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah, berharap bahwa ia tak perlu melihat sosoknya yang berdarah itu dalam mimpi, dan membiarkan Eliza menikmati bulan madu mereka di Venesia – walaupun itu hanya mimpi semata.

.&.

_T I G A – 7 Hari Menuju Semesta – lukai aku, belah dadaku, makan jantungku, renggut hatiku._

―

_Aku tak mengerti apa yang terasa sakit dalam tubuhku, tapi di balik asap rokok yang seharusnya meleburkan seluruh dunia itu, terlihat jelas dirimu membuang foto pasanganmu itu, sang aristokrat sialan itu. Tapi, aku menyukainya – rasa sakit yang kauberikan padaku, jauh atau tak jauh. Masih ada belas guratan luka yang kauberikan padaku saat kita berdua masih kecil – kau bermain silet dan tak sengaja menyentuh kulitku. Entah kenapa, aku selalu menganggap bekas luka itu sebagai tanda bahwa kau akan menjadi milikku. Tampaknya aku begitu narsis sampai lupa aku bukan siapa-siapa bagimu saat Roderich datang._

_Kudengar derap langkah kakimu dan kau duduk di sampingku, menyimpan dompet itu dengan baik, lalu ikut menonton cahaya matahari pagi terlihat kelabu gara-gara asap rokok._

"_Aku ingin kebun apel," katamu. "Aku suka apel, dan banyak orang suka apel, dan mungkin kita bisa kaya raya gara-gara apel."_

_Aku tertawa dan kucatat dalam pikiranku sebagai daftar "hal yang akan kulakukan bersama Eliza jika kita sama sekali tak punya masalah dalam kehidupan". Kau malah meninjuku tepat di bekas guratan luka, kulitku terasa terbakar oleh sentuhan jarimu – sakit sekali._

_Kubiarkan kau melukaiku hari ini, tapi besok, akan kupetakan tubuhmu. Di kemudian hari, akan kupetakan tubuhmu di kebun apel milik kita berdua. Tubuh telanjangmu di kebun apel sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengisi lamunanku._

.&.

_E M P A T – Distopia – kereta mengantar kita menuju semesta berdua._

―

Mereka berdiam diri di bawah temaram cahaya lampu jalanan. Gilbert kembali mengisap rokoknya sementara Eliza duduk di atas rerumputan dengan tangan melingkari lutut. Mata mereka waspada akan pergerakan manusia; mereka sedang berada di ambang kehidupan.

Gilbert mengecek jamnya – 09.30 malam. Mungkin polisi-polisi itu sudah berhenti mengejar mereka. Ia menyeringai layaknya seorang pemenang.

Ia menunduk menatap Eliza. Perempuan itu sedang mengamati dompet barunya, merasakan betapa mewahnya dompet itu dalam genggaman jemarinya. Gilbert terkekeh dan mengambil tempat di samping Eliza.

"Kau sepertinya membenci kehidupanmu sekarang ini," tukas Gilbert. "Yakin tidak mau menerima tawarannya? Kau bisa hidup mewah di sana."

Eliza menaruh dompet itu di atas pahanya, lalu menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap tepat di mata Gilbert. "Tidak, aku tidak akan tinggal di tempat Roderich. Itu hanya merepotkan keluarganya saja," balasnya.

"Atau karena kau _tidak _ingin lagi mengingat Roderich," koreksi Gilbert. "Aku melihatmu membuang foto pria bodoh itu."

Merah melukis pipi Eliza, sesuatu berkilat di matanya. "Aku tidak membuangnya. Aku hanya membuang sampah-sampah yang ada di dompetku saja," kata Eliza. Eliza tidak pandai berbohong dan itu membuatnya ingin menertawainya – dan juga memukulnya, mungkin (karena ia hanyalah artifisial, pengganti, pengalih perhatian).

"Jangan berbohong padaku, Eliza. Aku tahu jelas kau tidak pernah membuka dompetmu sejak kau memutuskan untuk pergi bersamaku; tidak ada uang di situ, hanya fotonya," kata Gilbert. Ia terlihat berpikir sesaat, lalu memamerkan gigi-giginya pada Eliza. "Oh, apakah itu berarti kau sudah mau menjadi seorang pencopet sepertiku? Aku bisa mengajarimu karena, duh, aku itu _awesome_."

Eliza mengerang. "Berhentilah mengganggap dirimu _awesome._"

"Aku itu _awesome_, oke? Dulu itu aku _awesome_, sekarang aku masih jadi orang _awesome, _aku akan menjadi orang yang lebih _awesome_, dan jika ada kehidupan setelah mati, aku _tetap akan _menjadi orang _awesome_. Tidak_ ada_ orang yang dapat mengubah fakta itu."

Eliza mengerjapkan mata dan memijat pelipisnya, bergumam, "Terserahlah."

Gilbert membungkuk sebentar dan mengangkat tubuh Eliza dari tanah sebelum duduk dan menaruh Eliza di atas pangkuannya. Ia membelai pipinya dan kelegaan menyapu pergi rasa kegundahan di hatinya saat ia tahu kalau tangannya cocok dengan lengkungan wajah perempuan itu. Ia merasa ada sebagian kecil dari misi hidupnya telah selesai (dan tentu saja, ia tidak akan mengakuinya).

Tangannya melingkari pinggung Eliza dan bibirnya telah menekan keras bibir Eliza. Rambut cokelat itu menggelitik pipinya, jemari ramping itu mulai menyentuh pipinya sambil memperdalam ciumannya; lidah beradu dan gigi menggilas bibir, suara gemeretuk gigi terdengar seperti lonceng yang ia dengar tiap kali bermain ke rumah Eliza, dan dunia melebur menjadi semesta yang tak pernah ia jangkau – distopia.

Ia menarik diri tepat pada waktunya; tepat saat Eliza menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam; tepat saat Roderich memandangnya dari kejauhan; tepat saat ia tahu kalau ia akan terpeleset masuk ke dalam distopia jika ia masih memutuskan agar Eliza tetap bersamanya.

Kedua biji rubi itu menatap perempuan di hadapannya – keping hati yang telah diremukkan terlihat di ujung jarinya, yang masih menyentuh lembut pipinya – lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke imaji samar itu, dan menggangguk saja walaupun rasa jengkel terpancar jelas dari wajahnya. Ia melarikan tangannya ke rambutnya dan berkata, "Ayo. Kita perlu cari motel."

Mereka berjalan pergi di bawah glamor cahaya gedung-gedung pencakar langit, membayar dua tiket kereta dengan uang hasil pencurian, duduk di pojok gerbong. Mereka tak berkata-kata selama perjalanan. Tapi Eliza terkantuk-kantuk dan memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan pikirannya di bahu Gilbert seraya ia menyelipkan jemarinya di sela-sela jari Gilbert. Gilbert mempererat genggaman tangannya dan membayangkan apakah kereta ini adalah titik mulai untuk pergantian status dari "sekedar pengganti" menjadi sesuatu bernamakan cinta.

Ia melihat keluar jendela dan melihat semesta menyambutnya dengan senyum tipis. Akan lebih baik jika ada segelas soda di tangannya.

.&.

_L I M A – Mars Penyembah Berhala – setiap tempat beratap bisa berubah jadi istana._

―

Air tumpah begitu deras. Mereka berlari di bawah hujan, langkah-langkah orang lain membuat air berkecipak dan pergelangan kaki mereka basah kuyup. Gilbert berlari melewati Eliza, meninggalkannya di belakang, terengah-engah sendirian. Di antara tarikan napas, Eliza bersumpah-serapah. Tampaknya Gilbert mendengar sumpah-serapah itu. Ia berhenti, menunggu Eliza menyusul dan meraih tangannya, lalu berlari lagi.

"Waktu yang tepat, Liz," katanya, terdengar nada sombong dan bangga dari suaranya. "Kita mendapatkan istana kita."

Istana itu adalah halte bus.

Eliza mengerjapkan mata. "Oh, keren," katanya dengan sarkastis. "Sekarang, aku perlu gaun yang kedap cuaca" – perutnya berkeriuk – "juga berkhayal untuk mengganjal laparku."

"Tak perlu berimajinasi. Televisi sudah menyediakan semua yang kauinginkan."

.&.

_E N A M – Nasihat yang Baik – waktu yang lelah, maka tidurlah._

―

"Tidurlah."

"Kau baru saja menyuruhku tidur."

"Ya, memang. "

"Apa ini bukan mimpi? Karena, duh, kau menyuruhku tidur."

"Tidak. Tidurlah dan aku akan mencarikanmu makanan."

"Aku tidak mau makan."

"Memangnya kau mau orang-orang mengecapmu anoreksik?"

"Tidak."

"Atau kau mau berhubungan seks dulu?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak mau, brengsek."

"Makanya dengarkan perkataanku."

"...oke."

"Heh, itu nasihat yang baik, bukan?"

"Hapus saja seringai itu dari wajahmu, bajingan."

Lalu, ujung jarinya menyentuh kepalanya, menyentuh garis hitam di bawah matanya, membelai pipi, menyisir bibir dan dagu, meluncur turun mengikuti lekuk lehernya, kemudian berhenti di dadanya, seakan berusaha menjangkau jantungnya dengan telapak tangan yang kecil itu.

"Dan aku punya satu nasihat yang baik untukmu: _kembalilah_."

Gilbert meringis, membiarkan kata itu merasuki kulit sembari memutar tumit. Eliza berbaring telentang di kursi halte bus, tatapan menerawang, tahu kalau janji tak terucapkan itu tak akan pernah ditepati.

Langit masih gelap, dan ia masih terbangun.

.&.

_T U J U H – Propaganda Dinding – waktu terkutuk kadaluarsa dibungkus roti._

―

Fakta sialan itu mengikutinya. Selalu. Setiap langkah yang ia ambil, setiap detik yang ia buang, setiap momen yang ia nikmati, fakta itu mengikutinya. Ia tahu soal itu, tapi ia hanya menyembunyikan fakta itu dan mengabaikannya. Sekarang, fakta itu mendatanginya secara perlahan, dan ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk membalas dendam.

Eliza _akan _sekarat. _Eliza sudah sekarat._

Kehidupannya begitu buruk; ia selalu terjebak dalam parit penuh tunawisma yang kelaparan dan miskin, ditambah lagi peristiwa kejahatan yang ia lakukan demi bertahan hidup di kehidupan yang rumit ini.

Betapa bodohnya Eliza, memutuskan untuk melupakan tawaran keluarga Roderich dan menemaninya menjalani hidup ini. Ia mengingat bunga kering yang terselip di rambut Eliza dan mendengus. Eliza tak cocok memakai bunga kering.

Lalu terasa sensasi sentuhan ujung jari Eliza di kepalanya, di bawah matanya, di pipinya, di bibirnya, di lehernya, di dadanya... Janji tak terucapkan itu terpatri di dadanya. Ia mendesah dan ingin tahu istilah apa yang bagus untuk hubungan mereka saat ini. Menyerupai kekasih, tapi bukan pasangan – kata _pasangan_ terasa lebih kompleks, yang hanya mengakibatkan logikanya bertambah lelah daripada sebelumnya.

Dan tentu saja, mereka bukan pasangan. Orang tak seharusnya membiarkan pasangannya hidup di jalanan, membeli dengan uang curian, tidur di tempat penampungan. Orang itu seharusnya menyuruhnya pergi menjauh darinya, mencari kehidupan yang lebih baik, meskipun orang itu tak ingin rutinitas menatap wajah tidurnya di pagi hari berhenti.

Tapi Gilbert bukanlah tipe orang yang suka memikirkan kesulitan orang lain, meskipun itu menyangkut tentang orang yang ia "sukai". Narsisme menguasai dirinya sejak kecil. Masih jelas jejak samar tulisan _Aku itu benar-benar _awesome di halaman buku hariannya, yang sekarang terukir cantik seperti hieroglif di dinding otaknya. Jika ia memikirkan kesulitan orang lain, itu berarti mukjizat Tuhan memang benar ada.

Dan mukjizat Tuhan memang benar adanya.

_Eliza sekarat, Eliza sekarat_ terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. _Eliza kelaparan, Eliza kelaparan_ mengikuti, ditambah lagi dengan _Eliza haus, begitu haus,_ yang memperparah bayangan akan kematian sang perempuan dengan bunga kering di rambutnya. Tak bisa ia bayangkan Eliza terbaring dalam peti mati, dibaluti dengan gaun terbaik dari lemari bekasnya, korsase bunga cantik dalam tangannya (rambutnya, bukan tangannya), wajahnya begitu didandan susah payah, malah harus menguburi kecantikannya di bawah tanah. Bukankah itu tidak adil?

Gilbert tak gila. Ya, Gilbert tak gila saat ia mendengar dinding berbisik di telinganya, menggodanya.

"_Curilah roti_."

Gilbert tak gila ketika semuanya – dinding itu, langit mendung di atas sana, masa kadaluarsa di bungkusan plastik roti – menghasutnya dengan dua kata yang sama: "_Curilah roti._"

Ia melangkah masuk, mengambil dua bungkus roti keju ditambah empat mangkuk mi instan, menyembunyikannya di bawah jaketnya. Semua berjalan lancar―  
>sampai pemilik minimarket itu mengancamnya untuk memanggil polisi, mengiranya tak akan melukainya padahal pistol itu telah tersembunyi di balik jaketnya selama beberapa minggu―<p>

Dor!

―dan ia juga tak pernah menyangka bahwa letusan pistol itu terdengar seperti kekejaman juga kelembutan – merenggut nyawa seseorang dalam kesakitan – dan sedetik kemudian ia sudah tak merasakan kesakitan.

Pistol itu terjatuh dari tangannya kala seseorang berteriak dan bergegas memanggil polisi sementara sesuatu dalam dirinya membeku. Tawa lepas dari bibirnya.

Propaganda. Bukankah itu kata yang mengandung kekuatan dahsyat? Buktinya ia sampai lupa kenapa ia mencuri empat mangkuk mi instan, padahal ia sama sekali tidak punya persediaan air panas. Huh, dasar bodoh.

.&.

_D E L A P A N – Apel Adam – jangan libatkan polisi di cinta ini._

―

Ia akan diadili di pengadilan. Konyol sekali. Kasusnya biasa saja, tidak separah kasus _Virginia Tech massacre_, kasus dimana 32 orang dibunuh oleh satu orang gila, tapi ia akan dibawa ke pengadilan sebagai pembalasan akan satu nyawa. Sebelum proses itu dilaksanakan, si polisi tua menceramahinya dengan lembut dan bijaksana, tapi isinya tetap saja sampah bagi Gilbert ("Nak, mencuri roti dapat merusak kesetimbangan harga." "Lalu bagaimana dengan perbuatan para koruptor itu? Bukankah mereka mencuri uang negara? Apakah itu termasuk merusak kesetimbangan harga?" "Memangnya kau mencuri untuk apa?" "Ada perempuan yang akan kelaparan jika aku tidak mencarikannya makanan." "Perempuan yang kaucintai?" "...mungkin. Aku tidak terlalu percaya dengan adanya cinta."). Polisi tua itu menyalaminya, uang sepuluh dolar terasa kasar di telapak tangannya. Gilbert mendengus.

Polisi tak seharusnya ikut campur dalam masalah kehidupan ini, kehidupan cinta ini.

.&.

_S E M B I L A N – Akhirnya Masup TV – lima belas detik, kerajaanku._

―

Ia termangu-mangu di depan etalase toko elektronik. Televisi-televisi itu dipajang dan menayangkan tayangan yang sama: berita lokal. Sang pembaca berita menatap bosan ke kamera, membaca sebuah berita yang kejadiannya hampir sama seperti cerita-cerita perampokan yang lain. Tapi untuk kali ini, berita itu berita yang penting – paling tidak untuk seorang Eliza.

Kasus pembunuhan tak berencana, katanya. Kasir sekaligus pemilik minimarket itu mati dengan peluru 15 mm bersarang di kepalanya. Yang dicuri dari minimarketnya hanyalah empat mangkuk mi instan dan dua bungkus roti (yang Eliza tebak, untuk persediaan pagi dan malam).

Awalnya Eliza terkejut – tapi kemudian ia tahu kalau Gilbert itu selalu bersikap berlebihan, baik dalam tampang maupun tindakan ("Hei, lihat ini! Aku terlihat bertambah _awesome _jika aku pakai kacamata ini.") Ia menghela napas dan memijat pelipisnya, menggumam betapa bodohnya ia berbuat sejauh ini hanya untuk mencuri empat mangkuk mi instan, juga mengomentari betapa tenangnya dirinya menerima fakta kalau Gilbert membunuh orang. Mungkin ia pernah berpikir kalau Gilbert memang sanggup membunuh orang.

Ia menggaruk dagunya, berpikir apa yang akan dikatakan Gilbert jika ia memberitahunya kalau wajahnya menguasai televisi selama lima belas detik. Ia menggeleng. Kalau ia mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya, Gilbert pasti bertambah narsis.

Helaan napas panjang keluar dari mulutnya seraya kakinya tertatih-tatih membawanya ke suatu mansion yang besar, tangan meraba perut, mencoba meredakan suara gemuruh kelaparan supaya tak terdengar oleh orang-orang.

Ia mengetuk pintu kayu itu dan tersenyum lemah ketika wanita tua di hadapannya terkejut.

"Aku haus," katanya sambil memainkan ujung gaunnya. "Ada segelas soda?"

.&.

_S E P U L U H – Menara – tengadahlah._

Walaupun bisikan-bisikan pelan memenuhi ruangan itu, sidang itu dapat dikategorikan tenang (sayang sekali tidak terjadi kekacauan, benar 'kan, Gilbert?). Kamera yang dipanggul orang menyorot sang hakim. Sedikit lagi vonis akan dibacakan oleh sang hakim.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt telah melakukan dua kasus yaitu pencurian dan pembunuhan tak berencana. Atas perbuatannya, maka Gilbert Beilschmidt dijatuhi sepuluh tahun penjara."

Palu diketuk; julukan narapidana pun melekat di tubuhnya.

Gilbert hanya mengangguk-angguk saat ia dibawa pergi dan salah satu kamera menyorot wajahnya. Sang reporter bertanya bagaimana responsnya atas hukuman yang didapatnya. Gilbert menyeringai dan menengadahkan kepalanya dengan gaya sombong, berkata dengan nada santai,  
>"Biasa saja. Toh ini kulakukan demi keselamatan perempuan dengan bunga kering di rambutnya; yang akan kubawa pergi jika aku telah bebas."<p>

Reporter itu hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata dan menelepon atasannya untuk mencari sang perempuan dengan bunga kering di rambutnya.

Perempuan itu tak ditemukan.

(Atau mungkin, perempuan itu telah memutuskan untuk menyimpan bunga keringnya di antara halaman-halaman tua novel klasik milik Roderich, menantinya di kursi kayu yang akan mereka bagi kala menatap kebun apel mereka dengan tatapan menerawang.)

.&.

_E P I L O G – Noktah pada Kerumunan – kutatap ke matamu dan kutemukan mataku._

―

Di antara bisikan, percakapan biasa di telepon, gosip, jeritan tangis anak-anak, terdengar kerinduan yang digumamkan. Ada noktah pada kerumunan. Kecil, jauh, tersembunyi di balik kerumunan orang, tapi dikenal. Rambut cokelat karamel itu memang tak menggunakan bunga kering lagi sebagai penghias rambutnya, tapi korsase itu terselip dengan cantik di rambutnya. Badannya juga tak sekurus dulu. Gilbert tersenyum tipis; tampaknya Eliza menerima tawaran keluarga Roderich setelah ia dipenjara. Ironis sekali.

Ia ingin tahu apakah Eliza masih berkenan untuk melihatnya. Bagaimanapun juga, rasa egonya yang membawa Eliza ke dalam situasi yang mengerikan itu: sekarat di antara kehidupan yang rumit.

Langit menarik lembayung dan gedung-gedung pencakar langit masih terlihat seperti berusaha menggapai langit. Sudah jam lima sore. Orang-orang berdesak-desakan dan ia kehilangan jejaknya. Ia hanya mengangkat bahu. Toh ia hanya berjalan-jalan, tak pernah berniat untuk bertemu lagi dengannya. (_Well_, mungkin sekali.)

Segelas soda dan sepiring ayam telah menantinya, jadi ia berbalik – dan tiba-tiba saja ada tangan menarik keras lengannya. Ia mengerjapkan mata, menganga melihat kedua iris merah itu terperangkap dalam manik mata hijau.

"Hei," gumamnya. "Namaku Elizaveta Héderváry. Namamu?"

"Gilbert Beilschmidt." Ia menyeringai. "Apa kabar?"

Eliza hanya menggeleng kepala dan berjinjit, langsung menciumnya penuh di mulut. Jemarinya terselip di antara sela-sela jari Gilbert, menggenggamnya erat seperti Gilbert adalah bagian dari hidupnya. Gilbert membalas genggaman tangan itu sedikit lebih erat. (Apakah selalu begitu, ketika dua orang berpelukan, yang satu pasti memeluk yang lainnya sedikit lebih erat?)

"Jika kau _punya _cukup uang untuk mentraktirku segelas soda, mungkin aku bisa merasa lebih baik," kata Eliza, cengir lebar merekah di wajahnya.

Jadi, Gilbert membelikannya segelas soda dengan uang yang diberikan si polisi tua sepuluh tahun lalu. Untung saja uang itu masih berlaku.

.&.

**tamat sudah bagian cerita cinta ini. waktunya duduk menonton cahaya senja berenang melewati kebun apel; waktunya masuk ke bab baru dari cerita cinta ini.**

.&.

**a/n. **um – YAOLOH ENDINGNYA AJNDKADKNADDA PARAH DAN HNHN ELIZA DAN GILBERT-NYA SUPER OOC YA ASDFGHJKL; MAAF GICHA, INI TIDAK AWESOME SEPERTI FIC ELU TAT

pokoke, kalau ada yang mau gue hapus ini, gua bakal hapus dengan cepat =))

dan bagusnya gilbert dipenjara berapa tahun ya -_,- dan rate-nya udah cocok, ya kan? щ(ôДôщ)


End file.
